


Chanyeol's Guide to Dreams

by jin_24



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Casual Sex, Crack, M/M, Smut, also china line biased, off pairing sex, p much side fanxing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin_24/pseuds/jin_24
Summary: Kris has been having strange dreams.A re-upload and continuation of a fic, ot12. Kris lives as a single model trying to stay afloat. Chanyeol is just... Chanyeol. And everyone else works in a host club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be sex, a lot of it. 
> 
> As a warning, this story is Tao/Kris mainly but there will be Kris/Lay, amongst smaller pairings that aren't a main focus.

  
  


“Where the fuck am I?”

I shifted to sitting up on the hard surface where I was laying. I looked around to see hardwood floors and mirrors. Is this a--

My thoughts were cut short as a familiar dark haired, slender figure came into view. I gulped and stood slowly, fearing that by the way he slit his eyes at me that there was going to be a fight. He got closer and closer, until he backed me into the mirrored wall. The guy was smaller than me, but everything about him read dangerous.

My arms instinctively wrapped around his waist, bringing a seductive smile to his face. In the close proximity of our bodies, I swallowed thickly as I noticed the perspiration slowly dripping down his neck and collarbone.

_Do you want me?_

I shifted my gaze up to his dark eyes, which were intimidatingly locked onto mine. I couldn't speak from the lack of brain blood so I went with an eager nod. 

_Then come get me._

“Wha--” My eyes flew open to reveal my bedroom and a wet feeling in my sheets. I pushed back the covers to reveal my nudity, the only thing covering me was the fresh, creamy substance painting my abs. 

Fuck! That's the third time this week.

I laid there in thought for a while as I caught my breath. “Who are you?”

I could only obsess over this being that my mind had made up. I had no control over it, he just appeared and kept coming back. What did he mean by 'come and get me'? I was already holding him. Unless he didn't mean it literally.. ugh. I hate confusing puzzles and symbols, they make my brain hurt. Isn't there some kind of manual on these types of things? 

You must think I read into my dreams too much, but really you would feel the same if you had a sexy visitor invading your mind.

Or maybe I need serious help.

I hopped up and took a shower to clean my body. Unfortunately my mind was still shaken up from my encounter with my mysterious dream lover. Shaking the thoughts away, I dressed and headed out to take a walk downtown. Hopefully I could find a distraction there.

Walking the streets certainly wasn't helping. I found myself studying the people that passed and trying to place the dark haired boy's face onto them. Looking curiously down a seemingly abandoned street, I followed the route. 

There was a reason why I saw no one down this way. All it was were a bunch of old looking buildings that looked like they hadn't had business past the seventies. Nonetheless, I continued on when suddenly a screen door flew open as I passed a store covered with white chipped paint. In spite of the creepiness I looked up at the name of the establishment.

**Books Made from Trees**

What the fuck... Aren't all books made from trees? What kind of-- Is this some kind of hippie bookstore?

Wait, hippies know about dreams right? 

Curious, I pushed the screen aside and stepped in to take a peek around. It was like the size of a closet that reeked of weed and dusty literature and I don't know which smell was worse. Aside from the bookcases and odors, there was one small wooden counter and on it a young looking guy half stood and leaned with his head against the surface hiding his face in his arms.

"Excuse me, do you work here...?" I approached the counter, my expression hardening when I got no response from the guy.

"Are you... asleep?" I narrowed my eyes, taking his silence as a yes. Can’t you get fired for these types of things..? I looked around the abandoned shop, noting that someone would have to actually be here in order to fire this guy. "I guess I could try waking him up..." I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Hey... uh, excuse me..." I frowned and shifted my stance impatiently when the worker didn't budge. I looked closer at him, catching his name tag. "Chanyeol!" I yelled the name that was written there, assuming it to be his.

It worked. He sprang out of his slumber, revealing his large, crazy looking eyes.

"Oh! Sorry bout that bro... Can I help you with anything?" He asked, stunningly cheerful for someone that had just been woken up.

"Yeah... do you have any books on... dreams?" I hesitantly asked.

"Like... on dream interpretation?" Chanyeol's eyes suddenly grew.

"Um. Sure."

"Ah.. this old place doesn't have much information on that.." He looked at me warily, as I sighed lowly in disappointment. "But hey, can I trust you..?"

"Yes...?" I answered questioningly, though he was unphased by my unsure response and continued, apparently finding me trustworthy somehow.

"Okay cool.." His deep voice dropped to a booming whisper. "I know a lot about dreams.."

"What do you mean..?" I asked, confused by his sudden strange behavior.

"I’ve had a lot of.. personal experiences..." I eyed him strangely, causing him to quietly elaborate. "With lucid dreaming..."

I leaned away from the counter and squinted at him. "Man, are you high?"

He busted into laughter. "Well, yeah. I just smoked a bowl an hour ago..." He grinned. "But man, Im serious."

I stared at him, poker faced. He didn't seem to mind it, merely shrugging and smiling lazily before continuing.

"So, what's your dream problem? Im sure I can help you. Like I said, I know a lot about it. To be honest, before I woke up just now... I was practicing phasing through walls." He smiled confidently.

I just looked at him blankly. "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

He looked around the shop before looking back at me, leaning closer. "Would you like to know?"

I gave him my coldest judging face as he entered my personal space. "Dude, has anyone ever told you that there is something off about you."

His face contorted into a ridiculous laugh before he eventually responded. "It's not like Im a serial killer or something. Im just always high."

I shook my head letting out a sigh. "Fine. Show me your ways." I rolled my eyes at his sudden giddy squeal. "My name's Kris by the way."

"Excellent." He grinned. "I’m Chanyeol and I'll be your dream guide."


	2. Step 1: Get a Dream Journal

"And so after some practice you should be able to fly, create, have sex, all at your own will." He grinned.

"What if I like... get myself killed or something?"

"Just the same as any other dream. You'll just wake up."

"Right..."

"But don't worry about that just yet. It'll take some effort to get to that point.. How are you on remembering your dreams?"

Shit, I could barely even remember the one from just this morning. "I usually forget everything except the major details.." I admitted with a frown.

"No biggie, that's normal. The number one key that will really help with controlling your dreams is..." He turned to a shelf and pulled out a leather bound book with a dragon design on the cover, dropping it in front of me on the counter. "Write down every dream you have in as much detail as you can."

"What is that?" I stared at the book warily as if it were used for witchcraft or something.

"It's a dream journal. See, I have one too." He held up a matching book detailed with a fiery Phoenix in place of the dragon that mine contained.

"I see.." I looked at them strangely, but I accepted the journal anyway. "So, could I just write it down whenever I want? Or do I have to write the dream down right when I wake up?"

"You can write down older dreams but it would be best to write it down right away while you can hold on to as much information from the dream as you can."

I nodded pensively before I realized he was still looking at me creepily. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, it's just that you're the first person to be interested in this. Its so cool!"

"And that must be a sign that I’m out of my mind..."

"You're not crazy." I raised a brow. "Well sure I don't know you that well, but I can tell you that lucidity is the best thing to ever happen to my life so if that makes me crazy then so be it." He finished with a flash of that insane smile.   
  


* * *

  


Popping up out of my sleep, I quickly fumbled for a pen and Chanyeol's journal from my nightstand. Here goes nothing...

I sat up on the bed, my hair wet as if I had just taken a shower. I watched drops collect on the sheets beneath me. I looked up to see the boy's eyes raking over me, following his gaze I noted that I wore a black shirt and plaid boxers. 

He was fully dressed in jeans, which looked uncomfortably tightened. I reached forward to help him out of them, but was surprised when he held me back and scooted closer, looking down at me with expectant eyes.

"I want you naked first," He whispered.

I gave a slight nod before pulling my shirt off and tossing it somewhere to the side. His eyes hungrily took in my exposed flesh, before he slid his hands over my firm torso. I leaned my head back with a content sigh, which he didn't waste a second in taking advantage of. Pushing slightly on my chest, he laid me down before climbing to straddle me. His clothed chest lightly grazed mine as he leaned over me, attacking my neck and collarbone with nips and kisses. A soft moan escaped my lips, my hands eagerly ran down his sides, halting into a grip at his hips. Simultaneously, I pulled his hips down and ground up into him, causing him to gasp and halt his actions at my neck.

"Now you..." I semi-pleaded, snaking my hands underneath his shirt, my cock leaking as my fingers encountered the hard ridges of his abs. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, when suddenly everything dissipated.

 

There. I closed the journal with a longing sigh. Fuck. Now I'm hard again.


	3. The Little Details

"Krease! Welcome back!" Chanyeol smiled as I emerged from the bookstore doorway.

"Uh, you do know my name is Kris, right?"

"That's what I said. Anyway, I was just about to take a lunch break, care to join me?"

That was definitely not what he said. "Uh, sure."

 

 

We rolled up to taco bell, and I ordered the first thing that looked the least like dog food.

"So how's your journaling going?" He mumbled around a bite of an overstuffed super burrito, a mess of sour cream and cheese oozing down onto the plate.

I took a sip of my drink as I watched on in mild disgust. "Um, pretty good. I guess I'm able to remember things easier..."

"Well then you're doing the right thing." He removed one hand from the burrito to give me a sauce covered thumbs up. "Do you think you're ready for the next step?"

My past few dreams with the journal were even more frustrating, if that was even possible. It might just be more obvious now that I had a better memory of the situations. But all I can think of is his smirking face, his obvious show of power over me. I was beyond the point of playing as his little toy. I want control. "Definitely."

"Awesooome." He says before taking a large sip of his slushie.

"So how can I gain control of my dreams?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment as if trying to find the right words. "You have to study your appearance more." He responded resolutely. Slurp.

"What is that supposed to mean? Become more vain?" I scoffed.

"No. Though, I'm not sure if you could actually get more vain... How much makeup do you use by the way?" He grinned.

I stared him down disapprovingly, which only sent him into a fit of amused giggles. "Can you get to the point..."

"Okay okay. What I mean is, look at yourself a lot. Mostly your hands, torso, feet. Anything you can see while in your own point of view. When you're dreaming you should be able to look down and see slight differences from your normal appearance."

"Uh, so what kinds of differences should I be looking for in the dreams?" I looked at my hands with a confused frown.

"It could be anything. Your dream hands are always different from real life. Once I dreamt that I only had 3 fingers." He grinned widely, pausing to take a sip of his drink. "Clocks in dreams are strange looking too.. Finding things like that will send a big hint to your brain that you're dreaming. Then you should be able to walk around on your own accord."

"Isn't that a little complicated? Can't I just tell myself in the dream that I'm dreaming?"

"Nope! It may still seem very real to your dream self, so it can be hard to gain your free will. Just try your hardest to find that difference."

"Fuck me." I sighed. Chanyeol took a once over of my body. "Not literally." I added.

"You sure? 'Cause you seem a little frustrated." I shot him a warning glance.

"Joking! Jeez, no need for the bitchface."

I considered hurling my untouched taco at his face but resisted. He slid a card across the table that held the business number to a host club. That's when I lost my resistance.


	4. Chapter 4

 

_SM Entertainment_  
Want kinky, talented service? Are you into cross dressing? Or just a date to call your own?  
Call us now!   
  
  
  


"God, you're such a freak." I flicked the card back at him and stood to leave. He was quick though, he trailed me out the door where I proceeded to walk on as if I didn't know him.

"Don't judge until you've tried it~"

"Not happening." I shot him a pointed stare.

"Aww, seriously? But it'll be fun! And there's plenty of variety, since you seem like the picky type."

"..."

"Just try it! They're all really good to their customers, and they'll do anything you'll pay for." 

"Chanyeol.. customers? Pay for? That doesn't sound.. sketchy to you?" That was just it, “customers”... it just didn't feel right. It sounded like a transaction; not love.

"It's not like its random prostitution! I mean these guys are clean and certified."

I laughed humorlessly and kept walking. He caught up with me with a few strides of his lanky legs.

"Okay, I'll tell you this. I have a friend that works there so you're in man. Just come with me and they'll let you in, no charge." I stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled at me as if this information was a total deal maker. And it almost was convincing enough.

"I... I don't know.."

"Come on man, you have to take the opportunities that come to you!"

That must have been what convinced me. It's not everyday that a stranger walks up to an antisocial lonely, and not to mention horny, guy and tells him he could fuck someone for free.

Not like that was my problem or anything. I just think it would do me good to get out sometime. 

"Fine."

"Eh, really?" That grin grew on his face. 

"I'll go," I answered, before it could be helped. "And don't look at me like that. Before I change my mind.."

"Okay, great, lets go!" He grabbed onto my arm. I stared at his hand and back up at him. He removed it without question.

"Now?"

"Why not? They're always available. They live there after all. Though I wish Baek would move in with me~" His large eyes glistened when he mentioned the name, I gathered that was his aforementioned friend.

"So.. are you dating Baek?"

"No, Why? Jealous~?"

"Not really," I scoffed. I was actually wondering how a crazy person like him even had friends, while I was alone and desperate enough that I had conjured up some dream-booty that I wasn't even getting. Talk about the dry-spell of the century. "Lets just go.." I mumbled.

"Great!" Chanyeol cheered and dragged me along. I slapped his hands away once again before we came across as gayer than this already was.

I was surprised to come across a really swanky building with large windows concealed with heavy, red drapes, and adorned with a flowy-printed logo. Not shabby at all. And definitely not conspicuous like I expected. Well, it's not like it screamed 'gay host club' or anything.

Chanyeol swiped a key card at the entrance, and shot me a look, which I rolled my eyes at. At the sound of the door unlocking, a young looking blonde appeared with a bright smile on his face, his eyes squished into crescents. He seemed really expressive, and he was really cute if I were to be honest.

"Welcome! I'm Luhan, the angelic deer!" He announced immediately. I figured it was required to introduce themselves before every guest.

"Oh, it's just Chanyeol.." He looked disappointed, until he noticed me standing there. "Oh, you brought a friend, and he's hot," Luhan looked me up and down appreciatively.

I shifted under his gaze. "Uh, we're not friends." He skipped aside into the house before I had finished. "Lay! We've got a hot one!" He called out. I made my way after him and an eager Chanyeol.

"So I've noticed~" A voice purred from behind me. My eyes widened as a gentle hand covered my ass. I turned to face a dimpled smile. 

"Yixing, you forgot to put on clothes again," A heavily eye-lined host observed.

"But this is clothes..?" He pulled at the collar of his robe, exposing more of his torso, and something else midway.

"Should I like cover my eyes or something?" I stared on in shock at the indifferent Yixing. Everyone else seemed as unaffected as him.

"No, just let the diva be. He likes the attention." A new voice answered, belonging to a tall, dark featured stranger.

"Wait, what the fuck? Its.. you!" I dropped my mouth in shock as the very guy from my dreams stood before me.

"Who, me?" The diva asked.

"No! Him!" Everyone turned to where I was pointing frantically.

"I've never seen him before," he blinked. 

"Oh, so you really are a friend of Chanyeol's..." Luhan mused.

"No, I'm not fr—wait I'm not on drugs!" I defended.

"Oh, wait! Do you mean..?" Chanyeol's eyes bugged out as he met mine questioningly.

"Yeah, him." I answered equally shocked.

"Holy shit."


	5. Chapter 5

"What are earth are you two going on about?" Chanyeol and I shifted our gazes to the host with the eyeliner.

"Oh, it's nothing important Baekhyun!" Chanyeol smiled and scratched at the back of his neck. Baekhyun eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey, Chanyeol, can I borrow you for a sec?" I made sure to ask as I grabbed him and drug him down the hall with me and into the restroom. I locked the door then turned to him with questioning eyes. "Dude, what the fuck is this hippie wizardry?"

"Uh, pardon?"

"How the hell is the guy from my fucking dreams standing right in the next room? He's... a real person goddamnit!" I yelled. This… was really fucking confusing.

"Shit, I don't know... But Tao... he just got here from China." Chanyeol mulled it over in his mind. Slowly, I might add.

"Tao... well it's a crazy coincidence that you dragged me here the minute he appears. Not to mention, after I told you about my little problem.”

"Coincidence? Or is it fate?" Chanyeol eyed me.

I sighed. "So you don't know anything about this?"

"Well, it seems to me that you have premonitions."

"Explain." I gestured for him to continue.

"Right. Well, it sounds like you have a bit of a psychic ability. Pretty fucking cool." He nodded proudly.

"I have a psychic ability... And I cant see future disasters, or predict deaths before they happen. But I can meet a hot sex worker before he's even in the country," I deadpanned.

"It's better than nothing." He shrugged. "Either way, he must be someone significant to your life for this to happen."

"You sure? 'Cause... he looked at me like he didn't even know me." I chewed my lip thoughtfully. I don't know what I was expecting, I guess it's kind of stupid to assume that he would recognize me too.

"Hey, you're the one with the special ability. I guess it's just a one way thing," Chanyeol offered. "But hey! At least now you can bone him, am I right?" He clapped me hard on my back.

I sent him a glare as his 'friendly' gesture brought me back to harsh reality. "Get out." His smile fell as I quickly pushed him out the door and closed it in his face.

I sighed and leant against the cool frame of the door. Finally a moment of peace. 

I eventually collected myself and walked out of the room when I was suddenly being pushed back against the wall. I looked up to sharp, dark eyes.

"You know me?" Tao demanded.

"I... Hey what gives?" I tried fighting against his hold, but his small frame never budged.

"Tell me." He looked unfazed by my attempts. I sagged in defeat.

"Um, I can expl-"

"You do spy?!" He yelled, and my eyebrows crumbled in confusion.

"Wait, is your Korean okay?"

"Of course do me it." Tao scoffed. I blinked as he stared at me, completely serious. 

"Okay, we can talk in your native tongue if that's easier." Tao's grip loosened as Mandarin flew from my lips. 

"Whatever. We have nothing to talk about anyway." He released his hold and walked away quickly the way he came, leaving me wide-eyed and confused.

"He's kind of rude.. and strong," I mumbled as I rubbed my abused shoulders.

I walked back to the main lobby after picking up my pride, only to be assaulted once again.

"Kris! Have you decided who you're gonna choose yet?" Luhan chirped from my right.

"You can always pick two you know..." Yixing trailed his dainty fingers up my left arm.

"Um, guys-"

"Ugh, you're planning on picking Tao aren't you?" Luhan interrupted with a groan.

"No fair," Yixing whined.

I glanced over to where Tao stood with Baekhyun, who was hanging onto a chattering Chanyeol. He shot me a sharp side glance. I shuddered and looked away.

"No, I'm not really in the mood for him after all..."

Luhan and Yixing exchanged mischievous grins.

"Well then you can come with us," they chimed in unison.

"You guys are really close aren't you..." I winced at their twin-like behavior.

"We're roommates!" Luhan smiled. "We spend a lot of time together."

"Were not the same though," Yixing explained. "Luhan's funny and I'm not."

"You are too!" Luhan giggled with a light push at Yixing’s shoulder. "He's a better host than me, he has all these special talents. But I'm the manlier one!" Luhan smiled.

"I see..."

"So you're choosing us, right?" Yixing drawled.

"Well, I..."

"Great!" Luhan chirped. "Chen! How much for the lovely customer?" He called out to a man sitting at the lobby desk, typing away. He peered up from behind his glasses at me.

"That'll be $100 dollars." 

"What? Chanyeol!! I thought you said this was free?" I yelped.

He turned from the giggling Baekhyun to send me a confused glance. "Hm? Oh, I said you'd get in free, not that you'd get to fuck for free."

"Chanyeol, I'm gonna kil--"

"Oh, I think we can work something out." A short man with red hair suddenly appeared from what looked like an office behind Chen's desk.

"Daddy!" Yixing yelled and hopped over to the red haired man, snuggling into his side adoringly. He acknowledged Yixing with a smile and a ruffle of his brown hair before breaking away to step in front of me.

"Welcome, I'm Suho, the owner of this establishment," the polite man introduced himself. "How are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"I guess you could say it's been... interesting." I couldn't help but feel comfortable with this man, there was something really inviting about his gentle manner.

"I see you've become acquainted with Lay and Luhan." He gestured to the two clingy boys near us. "I find it a good trait to connect with others quickly." He smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I seem to make 'friends' really easily these days..." I mused.

"Thats nice to hear," he chuckled lightly. "And what about work? Any stress or difficulty?"

"Ah, I guess you could say that... I'm unemployed." I admitted.

"And your field of work is?"

"Well I've been working as a bartender part time while modeling the past four years. But I'm on a bit of a hiatus," I explained.

"Ooh! Hoho, can you hire him? Please please please?" Yixing pleaded suddenly.

I looked between them in complete shock. 

Suho smiled lightly and met my eyes. "What do you think?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I, um, wow.." I blinked rapidly, looking back at the faces in front of me to gauge whether they were actually serious or not. "I don't know what to say.."

"Say you can pass a drug test?" Luhan offered. "I mean judging by.." He peered over at Chanyeol who gave a shrug of acceptance.

"No, I'm totally clean.. I just.." I shook my head, trying to wrap my brain around the idea. "I mean, I don't even know if I could do something like this."

"Oh, too good for what we do, huh?" Tao scoffed in mandarin as he stormed out of the room. Luhan, Yixing and I all winced, while everyone else in the room seemed either confused or unfazed.

"What's his problem?" Yixing muttered. I was wondering the same.

"Just ignore Tao, he's new at this.. he's not the best people person I guess," Luhan rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"Unless you agree with him...?" Yixing looked up at me with a hurt expression in his chocolate eyes. 

"No, no. It's not that.." I assured him, hesitantly reaching out to run my fingers shortly through his soft brown hair. He looked so adorable, I couldn't really resist. He smiled up at me.

"Oh, I know! You just need someone to show you the ropes," Yixing brightened, turning to Suho, switching back to Korean. "Can I train him, pleeease?" 

Suho smiled. "I don't want you forgetting to mention things to him, baby. We can have Xiumin help him, if he's not too busy with Tao," he mulled it over aloud.

"Ohoho, that would really piss off our little Zitao~" Luhan cooed. "He's the closest one to Tao in the whole house," Luhan explained. I visibly cringed, but secretly I was slightly jealous of this Xiumin. Just what did he do to get on Tao's good side?

"Right, lets not room them together then," Suho agreed. "Okay, you'll room with Lay and Luhan, and Xiumin will show you how it's done. And feel free to ask these two for guidance, they've been here just as long." Suho smiled brightly once more. "I'm actually on my way out so I'll have them take over from here."

"But I..."

"Bye daddy!" Yixing pressed his body flush against Suho and gave him a lingering peck on the lips, leaving me to stare in bewilderment as Suho made his leave. 

I cleared my throat and looked away. I had a feeling things were only going to get more sexual around here, and quickly.

"So you accept?" Chanyeol's voice broke me out of my daze. "Congrats bro. I didn't know you were jobless. See, rollin with me comes in handy," he grinned.

I didn't actually accept anything, or ask for any of this to happen, but all of a sudden a job falls into my lap, along with friendly people and a possible soulmate barging into my life. It may have weird twists that I wasn't expecting, but at least it was something.

"Chanyeol, am I dreaming?" 

"Hmm.. lets see," He murmured and reached out, pinching the skin of my arm between his fingers.

"Ow! Chanyeol, what the hell??" I rubbed the reddening spot and sent him an icy glare.

"Nope, you're good."


	7. Chapter 7

"So..." Yixing turned to me.

"What to do first?" He looked me up and down before looking at Luhan questioningly. 

"Oh, I've got a few ideas.." Luhan smiled, taking his own appreciative glance. "Maybe we can find a use for those big hands." 

"I'd like to see if it resembles anything else," Yixing giggled.

I turned my gaze with a flush. Why did I feel like two pretty boys were going to eat me alive?

"Chanyeo— w-where the hell did he go?" I swept the room with my eyes, getting increasingly anxious.

"Does it matter? Just relax, you're one of us now," Luhan purred in my ear.

"Let's get you settled in, hmm?" Yixing lifted his hand to reach my gaze, stroking my jaw with his lithe fingers. It was comforting enough, I suppose, because the next minute I was alone in a plush room with the two.

"This is my bed~" Luhan let go of my hand and skipped forward to a white framed bed with tall posts and silky sheets, also white. 

"This is mine." Yixing waved his arm to the opposite bed. It was purple, adorned with a couple plushies, a music player and notebook sprawled across the rumpled sheets and various colored headphones hung from the bed head. I met his warm eyes and smiled. He scratched his ear shyly before speaking. "I guess we can share. Or I can sleep with Lu..."

I looked to Luhan who shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, but," he checked his phone shortly. "I have a date with a client, so, Lay here will have to help you with the housewarming." 

"Oh.."

Lay smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Luhan. They nuzzled momentarily, and before the point where I got really uncomfortable, Luhan broke it off and headed for the door with a wave. "I'll see you two later!"

"Have fun with Sehun!" Yixing called as he left.

"He's Luhan's regular client," he explained.

"Oh, right." I nodded.

"Here, take a seat." Yixing offered, and I smiled gratefully as I sat beside him on the cool purple sheets. 

"So.. I guess we could try getting to know each other?" I tried filling the silence, though it came out more as a question.

Yixing nodded happily. "I'd like that."

"So how long have you been working here?"

"Three years."

"And what exactly do you.. do here?" 

"Hmm, well most customers just come for a date, and basically my job is to charm them and make them feel like the most special person for the time they book."

"I see, but.. um, what about sex?"

"Ah, right. Well only the really serious ballers book full out sex, but its entirely up to the host will whether or not they'll do 'romance' dates. Though I'm telling you, the pay and perks make it worth it. I've had some pretty interesting times~" Yixing smiled, looking reminiscent.

"Care to tell?" I grinned.

"Ah, well I had this one client, Kai. Really really gorgeous. We were really compatible. He was soooo loaded too. And he was really romantic. Even up to the part where he had my legs over his shoulders on his yacht." He bursted out into giggles and I couldn't help but laugh along.

"Wow.. Now that sounds like a good time."

"Yes.. Though this job may not be my number one dream, I'm not sure if I'd trade it.."

"What is your dream?"

"To be a musician. I had a taste of it once. When I was young I did talent shows, auditions, castings even. Anything to get onstage." His eyes sparkled.

His joy somehow reached me, because I was pretty sure I was staring and smiling like an idiot. It all sounded really.. exciting. Like he had one hell of a life. I couldn't help but feel a bit envious. I wanted that kind of happiness. That kind of passion for something. 

"Well, why'd you stop?"

"Right.. I lost my parents early on.. I never knew my dad, but my mother was the one who took me to all my shows and stuff. She was diagnosed with cancer before I had turned nine, and by ten I had lost her.." I draped an arm over him in a weak attempt at showing my condolences. He smiled up at me nevertheless. "Point is, I didn't want to burden my grandparents, so I just practiced here and there and by eighteen I moved out and moved here. It was a little difficult relying on the arts, so after a while I took up this. And I'm glad I did. Its the first time I've felt like I've had family in a while."

"I'm glad." I smiled and brushed his bangs aside. For such a peaceful guy, he really had quite a past. It was humbling to think he was thrown off-course in life and dropped his dreams, and by chance finally found peace. He must have some insane inspiration from that.

"Can I see some of your work?" I nodded to the notebook that I assume held his music. On the cover was scribbled 'Zhang Yixing' and little stars, lightening bolts and other doodles were scrawled here and there in ballpoint pen.

"Yeah, sure." He handed it to me easily, and I flipped through the worn pages and pages of notes and lyrics. One page in particular stood out to me; I noted the words 'red' and ' kind smile' were laced with familiarity.

"So, are you seeing Suho?" I asked curiously.

He bit his lip. "I'd like to say so, but its not exclusive."

"Ah." I set the notebook aside and met his gaze.

"Yeah.. We're no big item." He shrugged, scooting a tad bit closer, tilting his jaw slightly upwards.

"So, this is okay then..." I set my eyes on his lips and leaned forward into him. He ran his fingers into my hair and I was met with his pillowy lips. 

His other hand met with my thigh and I trembled with excitement. It really had been too long. Or I just really liked Yixing. I wasn't sure which one it was yet. But I wasn't complaining when Yixing slipped his tongue past my lips and pressed his body closer to mine. I moaned appreciatively into his mouth and he rewarded me with his warm lips closing around my tongue to suck at it gently. He was such a fucking good kisser.

"Wow." I heard as we parted, which was weird because that's what I had wanted to say, though it came out in a bitchier voice that didn't belong to either of us. I turned to see Tao looming in the doorway. "Xiumin wants to meet you." He scoffed, shooting Yixing a death glare before turning and slamming the door shut.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, someone's jealous," Lay scoffed.

"Jealous? Can't be. He has it out for me," I grumbled.

"It's just the way he shows affection I guess," Lay teased. I didn't miss how his fingers danced down my back.

"Well, good thing that's not the way you show affection," I grinned cheekily.

"Definitely not." He giggled and pecked my lips as a show of proof. "Only if you wanted me to, though," He joked.

"Hmm, nope, I think I like this." I flipped us so that I was straddling his small frame, his silky robe had fallen open slightly and pooled around underneath my legs. Yixing gazed up at me in amusement before bucking up underneath me. I groaned as his crotch ground against me and claimed his lips once again.

He ran his hands along my body in all the right places, it felt so good that I lost the memory of me ever losing my shirt and ending up on my back.

I looked down to see the only thing separating me from Yixing's naked body was the comparatively rough material of my jeans, which I was in dire need of being released from. Yixing granted it, swiping his tongue beneath my belly button and sucking on my hip bones as he undid my pants and sent them flying somewhere along with my boxers. He smiled gratefully as I basically whimpered with need.

Sure, there were plenty things that could have prevented me from going any further, for one I didn't know the guy beyond a couple of hours and maybe this was a little too hasty, for me anyway because it seemed that Yixing was all too used to this pace. And maybe, just maybe the thought that I would rather be doing this with Tao crossed my mind, but it all but crumbled when I remembered what our real relationship was turning out to be so far, and damn it, it felt a little good to try to take a stab at him through hooking up with someone else, because I am Kris fucking Wu, and no guy is going to have some senseless control over me.

So I did what any single man is allowed to do. 

I watched lustfully as Lay prepped himself above me, moaning and twitching in my lap while his fingers had disappeared, lodged deep into his ass. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were clamped shut, and he was making these scrunchy faces that came across as cute despite all the curses coming from his parted lips.

He removed his fingers with a final huff, and set his eyes on my throbbing dick greedily. He bit his lip and shifted his dark eyes to meet mine as he sunk onto me fully in one go. We groaned simultaneously, shuddering against each other helplessly.

"Shit, Yixing," I growled, tossing my head back as he bounced atop my length. He went at a confident, well experienced pace, I didn't know long I was going to last like this. Luckily he slowed down and placed his forehead on mine as he caught his breath.

I took this opportunity to lean up and press my lips to his, which he returned instantly. I gripped his hips and helped him set a deep and steady grind. He moaned appreciatively when I pressed my fingers into his skin bruisingly and flipped us over. He spread his limbs out against the sheets, allowing me to grab his arms and stretch them above his head; his legs draped around my waist naturally as I pounded into him, my mouth occupied by any of his sweet flesh that I could reach.

"Haaah, Kris!" He bucked up against me as I coaxed his nipple with my tongue. I groaned and slurped hungrily at the opposite. In turn he whined and ground up against me harder, his thighs clenching more tightly around me.

"Fuck!" I hissed when he dug his nails into my ass-cheek, urging me to go faster. I picked up my speed and Yixing thrust back against me just as vigorously.

He gripped onto my hair and tugged it fiercely, my mouth dropping open to release a long, low groan as I came. Yixing let out his own signals of release and captured part of my moans when his sensual mouth covered mine at some point. We rode out our orgasms throughout a sultry dance of tongues until we finally separated for air. 

"You're really something, Zhang Yixing," I panted.

He grinned up at me from beneath his bangs, and once again I felt myself brushing the strands away from his pretty face. "I think I li–" 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"A message for Mr. Kris~" An annoyingly raised, but deep-pitched nevertheless, voice rang through the wall.

I groaned and rolled of the bed, slipping back into my clothes and heading for the door. I sent Yixing an apologetic glance, who merely watched on amused from his nestle in the sheets, and then finally yanked it open.

"Chanyeol! Where the hell have you been?" I growled as I was met with his regular smiling face.

"I just stepped out for a second. Though it sounded to me that you didn't need too much of my help around here~" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh, why am I not surprised that you were listening in on us," I rubbed my eyelids agitatedly.

"Because you know me, friend. And I think you should be thanking me." He winked, nodding in Yixing’s direction as he slipped out the door behind us.

"I'm going to get started on dinner," he said softly. I nodded and stared on as he sauntered down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Earth to Kris~" Chanyeol waved a hand in from of my face annoyingly. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here."

"So, you're not so interested in your soulmate now with such ripe pickings trampling about?” He teased.

I snorted. "He's a total bitch of a soulmate. He kind of aided in pushing me to try things with Lay."

"And try, indeed. OW," he yelped as I smacked him across the arm. "I'm just saying!"

"It doesn't change anything anyway. Lay is obviously head over heels for Suho. We're both just seeking some kind of outlet," I pointed out.

"Whatever you say~"

"What were you lurking around for in the first place?"

"I was supposed to prevent that from happening I think. Tao sent me to make sure you met with Xiumin. He seemed kind of concerned actually." My heart rate kind of picked up then. "And I think he meant to say that you're an asshole? He couldn't find the word for it and I didn't have the heart to tell him,” he added. 

I frowned. "Whatever. I'm glad I did it then."

"Okay man, it's your decision." He held his hands up defensively. "But anyway, there's Xiumin's room." He nodded towards a door at the end of the hall that I hadn't realized I was being directed towards.

"Oh. Right." I had forgotten all about him when a certain dark haired frustration came to mind. "I'll see you later, dude."

"Yeah, sure, I'll be around." He smiled and waved goofily. I turned to the door with a sigh. I reached up to knock but peculiarly it was already cracked slightly.

"Um, hello?" I walked into the dimly lit space taking a look around. Everything was pretty much black, black curtains, bedspread and assortment of bondage gear? The darkness was especially accentuated since there were only a couple of candles lighting the space. I jumped when the door suddenly shut behind me.

"What the fuck?" I turned to see a short figure in the place where the door once loomed.

His chubby cheeks made me want to hug and squish him, while his off-putting entrance and intense gaze contrasted that feeling and ended up reminding me of some cute form of Dracula.

He walked up to me and I noted the huge height difference between us, though he still commanded a large presence despite that.

I eyed him as he circled me, studying my appearance. Make that a cute squishy Dracula with a great ass.

"Look, can I help y‒‒"

"Quiet, specimen." I furrowed my eyebrows, but stayed quiet. So there's another bitch in the house.

"Suho has given me full rights to show you the ways, as you already know. There is a standard to this, but I think I'd rather make things interesting for you." I stared at him, becoming increasingly lost with this one-sided conversation. He rolled his eyes before continuing. "It seems you've caught the attention of our young Zitao. You even insulted him with his own language, I hear."

"I didn't‒‒"

"You messed with the baby of the house, so this starts us off on the wrong foot already. You see, you mess with Tao, you mess with me." His sharp eyes shot over to me daringly.

"Um, what?" I blinked as he closed in on me.

"Welcome to hell, Kris. We're gonna have lots of fun together."

I shivered as his eerie whisper came in contact with my skin. 

Great. Another psycho I have to deal with.


	9. The First Attempt

Xiumin had proceeded to shove me out of his room, telling me to go collect the things I needed from home. The rude little squishy thing was pretty strong for his size.

Then when I stepped outside I realized I had come over with Chanyeol and I didn't have my car. And it's cold and I'm only wearing a thin white v-neck. 

I shivered and dealt with it. It would be about twenty minutes if I took the bus. 

It turned out it wouldn't be necessary as a black car pulled up to the curb before I could cross the street. The occupant rolled down the darkly tinted windows and revealed a dark set of eyes. "Tao?"

"Get in," he stated.

"...Are you going to kill me if I get in?" I hesitated. I could have sworn a couple of hours ago he hated me, and the only reason he would want to be this close would be to murder me.

"No." He stared at me seriously, not easing my worries in the least bit.

I sighed and let myself in reluctantly. I guess I'd just take my chances.

"Address." Tao handed me his phone where I typed it into the destination bar and gave it back to him. He glanced at it while he drove.

"Fucking Korean streets..." he muttered every now and then. It was pretty silent otherwise.

"Where have you been?" I tried making conversation. 

"Shopping." He tilted his head motioning behind us, and I turned to see a few large bags on the backseat.

I shrugged and gave up, leaning back in the seat. If he did suddenly feel inclined to stab me, it would be all too easy for him. I watched his hands intently, for good measure. Not because I liked the way his long majestic fingers gripped the steering wheel or anything.

"You know whatever relationship you have with Lay is pointless. He's just a horny little slut," Tao spoke suddenly as I dazed away.

"I'm sorry?" I wasn't dazed enough to miss his harsh words. 

"I've been down that road before. It's a lost cause," he muttered. "He's a good fuck but don't get your hopes up. He wouldn't know how to love if his life depended on it."

I gaped at him but his eyes remained trained forward on the road. Where the fuck did that come from?

"Um, thanks for the advice." I blinked. "But you're wrong."

He looked at me then, raising an eyebrow questioningly. 

"He is in love, he just doesn't know it." I smiled thinking of the music he had written for Suho. 

"Is that right," Tao gritted. I didn't miss how his hands tightened around the wheel.

"Yeah. He'll figure it out eventually," I mused.

"We’re here," Tao said flatly. I looked around surprised to see my building outside the window. It seemed we were. Tao cleared his throat, which sounded a lot like get out, and I pushed open the door sheepishly. 

"Um, thank y—"

"The bags."

I blinked.

"The bags are for you. Take them." 

"W-what?"

"Just. Take. Them. Its required for work," He commanded in a non-negotiable tone.

I eyed them warily before scooping them up between my fingers.

Tao looked at me, satisfied, before adjusting comfortably in his seat, one arm straight forward as he leant far back. "Good. Now get away from my car." I scowled before leaning toward the door to do so. 

"And Kris," he trailed. I looked up questioningly, hand paused at its poised door-closing position.

"Take a fucking shower. You reek of Lay." He audibly sniffed. "Ugh. And now its stuck to my car," he pouted.

"Thanks." I don't even know what I was saying. He had basically just insulted me, but I couldn't get past his adorable pouting lips. That I really wanted to kiss. 

"Rest up, Kris." He shot me a side smirk before I closed the door.

I walked up to my apartment with labored steps. I put my keys down in their usual spot on the end table and slipped my shoes off at the door to head to the kitchen. I was hungry as hell, but I was so disoriented that none of this even felt like mine.

What the fuck was that? I mean.. that was comparatively nice, for Tao.

I mean I really shouldn't come to expect how he is, I barely know the guy.

It just feels like we have a past somehow. 

"Okay, I'm going crazy," I thought aloud as I chewed furiously on a sandwich. I leant my head down against the table in a means of clearing my mind.

 

 

There was black. And all of a sudden a seeping of white. Then a figure. It was an obscure, fuzzy version, nonetheless it was a person.

T-tao... I instantly knew his name. I called out to him.

He smiled, his pretty lips upturned so perfectly. 

And then they were on me, here and there and his hands roamed in twice the speed. I wanted to touch him too. He moved back and I tried to grab him. “But…” I whined pathetically and glanced down at where my limbs should be. They were there but somehow I didn't have control.

I-I can't feel my hands... wait, my ha—

 

My eyes shot open, I was face down on my kitchen table with my arms crossed like I fell asleep in class or something. Now that's nostalgic. My head was on top of my hands, which were still asleep. I had that horrible pins and needles feeling.

I wiped at my eyes groggily. "Fucking shit. Where's that journal..."

I shot up from the table and lost my footing on the chair, which brought me straight back down.

"Fuck," I sighed, burying myself in my own shame there on the floor. I turned my head and saw paper bags. Oh, right, Tao gave them to me. It warmed me to think that I was in his thoughts enough that he actually went out and bought something for me. But really, he didn't even know me. It made me that much curious as to what ever in the world could lie within these two bags.

I looked into the first one. There was a shit load of lube. Like bottles and bottles of different flavors and features. "Tutti fruity... what the fuck..." I tossed the bottles back in the bag and retracted in shock. 

Hesitantly, I reached for the second bag. I peered in and noticed there was a plastic box and a note attached to it. I picked off the taped note and read the label. "Oh my fucking... Are these anal beads?!" I unfolded the note, looking for some kind of explanation.

_These are so you can fuck yourself._

I dropped the note and the bag in defeat. "I can't with this shit."


End file.
